DONKEY KONG!!
" " is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the first episode of Mario Party 4. It recieved 96,587 views the first 24 hours of airing and currently has over 800,000 views. The sound box and Chiyo Chan (sic) Alarm Clock featured in the video were sent by Steven Lindquist. Intro Jon: '''Hey! Welcome to happy stance. '''Arin: '''Welcome to s- what? '''Jon: '''I dunno. Fuck off. Gameplay The episode starts with Jon and Arin stating that they actually remembered to capture the video, since they failed to do so when they originally tried to record footage for it. '''Setting Up: They choose Party Mode and set up the game. Jon chooses Wario as his character, while Arin chooses Peach. The computer players they chose are Donkey Kong (set on Normal, due to the Grumps thinking he's stupid) and Luigi (due to them thinking that he always wins no matter what), with the latter being set on Hard. Arin suggests that they should play on Koopa's Seaside Soiree, and they do just that. After a joke, Jon pushes a button on the SFX box (sent by a fan), which plays the Shave and a Haircut sting, followed by Jon pushing another button (that says "Uh-oh!") a couple of times. After messing with the rules (before deciding they should keep them on default), Jon pushes yet another button (making losing horn noises), followed by yet again another button (which makes coughing and vomiting sounds). After the Grumps mentioning the fan that sent them the sound box (as well as a Chiyo Chan Alarm Clock), the turn order is then decided: Jon (Wario) goes first, Arin (Peach) goes second, Donkey Kong goes third and Luigi goes last. Turn One: Jon starts his turn by getting a ten. He ignores the Item Shop and lands on a Mushroom Space. He gets a Mini Mushroom. Arin then gets a nine for his turn and also ignores the Item Shop. Arin lands on a Mushroom Space next to Jon and also gets a Mini Mushroom. DK gets the same number as Arin. DK pays 5 Coins at the Item Shop and obtains a Mega Mushroom. Just like Jon and Arin, DK gets a Mini Mushroom from the Mushroom Space. Finally, Luigi unfortunately gets a one, but gets 3 Coins from a Blue Space, allowing him to get 1st place for now. Turn One Mini-game: Revers-a-Bomb (2 vs 2; Jon/DK vs Arin/Luigi) While Arin and Luigi are doing EXTREMELY well in the mini-game, Jon and DK take forever to push the buttons so they don't have to suffer from the Bob-Ombs, and DK does so horribly that Jon gets mad, and within 15 seconds, they lose the mini-game to Arin and Luigi. Turn Two: Turn Two starts with Arin taunting Jon by pressing the "Losing Horns" button. Jon retaliates by using the Alarm Clock, which omits a weird Japanese sound. The Grumps laugh heartily. In the game, Jon gets an eight and after looking at the Map for a while, Jon chooses to go right and lands on a Happening Space. Nothing happens. Arin gets a five and lands on a Blue Space. DK immediately uses his Mega Mushroom and gets a total of three ''(or, a one and a two to be exact). DK misses the opportunity on crushing Arin and lands on a Blue Space. Luigi gets a nine and pays 10 Coins at the Item Shop to net himself a Warp Pipe, which allows him to swap locations with a player. Arin makes a pun about Luigi's dice roll and the "Losing Horns" sound is played, again. Luigi lands on a Mushroom Space and gets a Mini Mushroom. '''Turn Two Mini-game (LUCKY MINI-GAME, 2x Coins): Hop or Pop (1 vs 3, Jon vs Everyone Else)' Arin tries to tell Jon not to kill him (in the game), but Jon ignores him and tries to kill him anyway. While trying to do just that, he kills DK, but thanks to Arin being lucky and/or skilled, he (and Luigi) survive the mini-game after 45 seconds, allowing their team to win, leaving a pissed-off Jon with no bonus coins and the current last place holder. ----- Turn Three Begins in Part Two! ----- Current Results for Part One: 1st: Arin (43 Coins, No Stars) 2nd: Luigi (33 Coins, No Stars) 3rd: DK (28 Coins, No Stars) Last: Jon (10 Coins, No Stars) Outro "Next time on Game Grumps, a give less of a shit than I do now!" - Jon Quotes "Reverse-a-bomb! How do you reverse it? I don't traverse it, fuck off. Fuck...Donkey Kong! Get over here! Fucking Donkey Kong suck! DONKEY KONG! YOU FUCKING SUCK! DONKEY KOOONG! Fucking dude! Fucking Donkey...fucking Donkey Ass Kong over here, going around﻿ like it's some sort of jungle japes shit." - JonTron "What's the sound for- CHIYO CHAN'S GOING OFF!" - JonTron. Gallery Chiyo Clock.jpg| The Chiyo-chan alarm clock Trivia *Throughout the series, the Game Grumps believe they set Donkey Kong on easy difficulty, and set him to easy on Mario Party 2 (and setting Wario on easy in Mario Party 8, because Jon picked Dry Bones and Donkey Kong isn't a playable character in Mario Party 5-9). However, they set him to normal difficulty. *The fact that they decided to set Luigi on hard difficulty because "He always wins" may be a reference to the "Luigi Wins by doing Absolutely Nothing" YouTube videos. *At the end of the minigame Reverse-A-Bomb, you can hear the Chiyo Chan Alarm Clock going off in the background. * It was stated in the episode that they had previously played Mario Party 4, but had to replay it because they forgot to record the first time. Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Mario Party 4 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes